Hasta que te vuelva a ver
by Massy13
Summary: ¿Puede una relación cambiar tanto en diez años? En el caso de Marinette así fue...a las 5 de la tarde del viernes daría fin a uno de los capítulos inconclusos de su vida…después de diez largos años. La pregunta es, ¿Qué final será ese? AU - Adrinette
1. La primera mirada

**Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertencen**

 **NOTA: ¡Hola! Este es mi segundo fic en FF y mi primer fic de este fandom, mi primera historia original...si les gusta lo que leen por favor vean la nota de autor al final del capítulo. Hay algo interesante. Saludos y a leer...**

* * *

 **Hasta que te vuelva a ver**

 **Capítulo 1: La primera mirada**

Las tres de la tarde de un día viernes y la chica llevaba unos 30 minutos sin poder decidir que ropa debía utilizar. Se miró por enésima vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su cuarto pero el hermoso vestido color turquesa parecía demasiado para la cita que tenía ese día en específico, pero bueno ¿Qué se supone que debe usar alguien cuando tiene una cita con el destino?

Era ilógico que no encontrara que ponerse, por favor, su trabajo consistía en diseñar atuendos para modelos famosos, no por nada había alcanzado el premio a Diseñador Revelación del Año, pero se encontraba tan nerviosa que se sentía completamente fuera de sí.

Se quitó el vestido y lo lanzó sobre la pila de prendas que se encontraban en su cama, decidió peinarse nuevamente su cabello negro el cual ahora tenía a media espalda, al verse al espejo nuevamente, sintió un impulso de recordar viejos tiempos, por lo que se hizo dos coletas bajas, si bien es cierto su pelo estaba mucho más largo, pero ese peinado marcó su vida durante una de las etapas más hermosas de la misma. Etapa que no pudo evitar revivir en su cabeza.

* * *

 **Diez años atrás**

-Marinette…yo…te amo

-Nath…yo…

-Espera, yo sé que solo somos amigos y que probablemente nunca me has visto de otra manera pero por favor, solo dame la oportunidad, tú sabes que eres la mujer de mi vida y nada me haría más feliz que aceptaras ser mi novia

-Nath, sabes que te quiero, siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, no hay nada mío que tu no sepas…pero no es justo que yo te dé esperanzas si en mi corazón realmente no puedo verte de otra manera…perdóname pero mi respuesta es no. Te quiero lo suficiente como para no querer dañarte.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se anegaron de lágrimas, las cuales el mismo no permitía se derramaran, esto destrozó el corazón de la chica, realmente lo quería, habían sido amigos desde los 13 años y después de dos años de amistad él tenía un gran lugar en su corazón. Intentó acercarse a él para consolarlo pero no se lo permitió

-No…no te preocupes, estaré bien…solo…solo debo hacerme a la idea

-Nath, no quiero perderte…no quiero perder tu amistad…

-N-no…no lo harás Mari, tranquila –dijo estas palabras y no pudo evitarlo más, salió corriendo para evitar exponerse frente a ella, pero las primeras lágrimas fueron vistas por la chica de las coletas.

- _Nath…lo siento…_ -Susurró para sí, se sintió tan débil que solo atinó a sentarse en la banca del parque donde se encontraba, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que escuchó una voz familiar que le llamaba

-¡Hola niña! No esperaba encontrarte por aquí

-Ahh…Alya hola…

-Mari… ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves muy mal

La pelinegra no pudo más y estalló en llanto, hubiera deseado con todo su corazón corresponderle a alguien a quien quería tanto, no quería verlo sufrir ni perder su amistad, pero como todos saben, en el corazón no se manda. Quince minutos después Alya había escuchado toda la historia y trataba de ser la voz de la razón para su mejor amiga.

-Mari, no es tu culpa…fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, aunque yo ya te había dicho que Nath sentía algo por ti

-Sí lo sé, pero jamás creí que fuera cierto

-Bueno, no te preocupes, dale tiempo…necesitará espacio para superarlo, tendrás que tener paciencia

-Está bien, solo espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos…

Alya abrazó a Marinette, quiso decirle que lo que deseaba sería prácticamente imposible, pero se dio cuenta que su amiga no estaba lista para escuchar eso, tal vez, era mejor que se diera cuenta por sí sola.

* * *

Se daba un nuevo inicio de año en el colegio Françoise Dupont, como siempre esto implicaba ver a los viejos compañeros y saber que tal pasaron sus vacaciones, y para desgracia de Marinette encontrar nuevamente a Chloé, la chica había sido su compañera durante 4 años seguidos y en cada uno de ellos la había torturado, la única diferencia era que por cada año, las bromas y ofensas hacia ella se hacían cada vez peor

-¡Ay no panadera! ¿Qué no te cansas de ser mi sombra y seguirme cada año no importa en qué clase esté? –fue el recibimiento que le dio la rubia a Mari, quien acababa de cruzar el umbral del aula de clase

-Creeme Chloé, si por mi fuera lo evitaría

-¿Quién te crees para decirme eso?, ashh no sé para qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo, mejor esperaré a mi amigo que hoy vendrá a clases por primera vez, es una persona muy famosa e importante así que entre más lejos te encuentres de él, mucho mejor

La pelinegra decidió ignorar los comentarios de Chloé, de todas maneras siempre era así, aprovechó que aún no tocaban el timbre para iniciar las clases y se dirigió al baño, se movió hasta la puerta dándole un leve saludo con la mano a Nino, el pretendiente de su mejor amiga, cuando chocó en la puerta con un cuerpo que venía ingresando, cayendo ambos sentados en el piso

-Ohh…perdone…no iba viendo…yo…-la chica alzó su vista para ver con quién había chocado para encontrarse con dos ojos tan verdes y tan brillantes que le hicieron olvidar por completo lo que había pasado, hacia donde se dirigía e incluso cuál era su nombre

-No te preocupes, yo también debí tener cuidado, ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? –preguntó el chico mientras se ponía en pie y extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-No, no me pasó nada

-Bueno, aprovecho para presentarme…aunque hubiese querido conocer a mi primera compañera de una forma mejor jajaja…me llamo Adrien

-M… Marinette

-Bueno Marinette, espero podamos ser buenos amigos –el rubio le regaló una sonrisa sincera que la chica devolvió con la misma emoción, claro, un momento tan hermoso debía ser interferido por alguien detestable

-Adrikins, querido…aléjate de esa panadera tan inconsciente que casi te mata, ¿Siempre tienes que ser un desastre Marinette?

-No pasó nada Chloé, además yo iba despistado también, no fue solo culpa de ella

-Ay Adrien, tu siempre tan considerado incluso con quienes no se lo merecen, pero ven te presentaré mejores personas… ¡Sabrina!

El chico comenzó a entrar al aula siendo "delicadamente" arrastrado por Chloe, igual volteó a ver hacia atrás a su nueva amiga y le dio una mirada que pedía disculpara a la rubia para finalmente regalarle un guiño que logró subirle todos los colores al rostro a Marinette

-¡Hola Nino, hola Mari! Uff llegué justo a tiempo –comentó Alya al tiempo que entraba al aula, llevándose una sorpresa al encontrar a Nino con una sonrisa burlona y a Marinette roja como un tomate

-Emmm parece que no llegué tan a tiempo, ¿de qué me perdí?

-Ven Alya…yo te cuento…deja que Marinette baje de la luna por sí sola

.

.

.

-Hey Mari… ¿Cómo vas con Nathanaël? –Comentó Alya a la hora del receso ese mismo día – hace un mes que pasó lo de la declaración

-Mmmm pues…bien…supongo…-la chica soltó un suspiro antes de continuar –la verdad es que me siento algo incómoda con él ahora, siento que cualquier cosa que yo le diga le puede afectar, seguimos llevándonos bien, dentro de lo que cabe, pero sé que él también está incómodo. Además…ahora cuando nos ven juntos la gente comenta, es típico que nos digan que hacemos "bonita pareja", siempre aclaro las cosas, porque no quiero que se ilusione, pero sé que le duele cada vez que lo hago

-No quise decírtelo antes niña pero…su amistad no creo que vaya a funcionar ahora

-Lo he pensado, pero tampoco puedo deshacerme de alguien a quien quiero tanto…lo considero casi como mi hermano mayor –Alya vio como la chica comenzaba a angustiarse como cada vez que surgía el tema, por lo que decidió tomar otro rumbo

-Bueno, pero mejor cuéntame… ¿Cómo estuvo ese "encuentro" con el chico nuevo? ¿Adrien se llama?

-Sí, Adrien…y nada, como siempre yo tan torpe lo dejé caer…me morí de la vergüenza

-Te vas a morir entonces cuando te diga lo que averigüé…desde que lo vi se me hizo conocido así que estuve preguntando y a que no te imaginas quien es –Marinette negó con su cabeza – es Adrien Agreste, el hijo de tu diseñador favorito, trabaja como modelo y por eso este año es su primera vez llevando clases en un colegio público

.ser…Alya… ¡dejé caer a un Agreste! –La pobre empezó a hiperventilar y a cubrirse el rostro con las manos – ¡qué vergüenza, que vergüenza, que vergüenza…!

-Ya tranquila niña, no fue tu culpa…bueno no exactamente…es culpa de esa torpeza que te persigue a todos lados, además el chico ya te perdonó. Es más dijo que serían amigos ¿no?

-Bueno sí, pero… ¡Ay Alya soy un desastre!

-Pero eres el desastre más encantador que conozco –la chica de los lentes abrazó con cariño a su amiga para tranquilizarle

Justo en ese momento Adrien salía al patio escolar junto con Nino, parece que no se le hacía muy difícil entablar amistades, al ver a Alya y a Marinette a lo lejos les dio un saludo con la mano, el cual ambas chicas respondieron

-Parece que es el inicio de una gran "amistad"…-susurró Alya con una sonrisa pícara a Marinette

-Eso espero…-fue lo que contestó la pelinegra mientras una sonrisa boba se formaba en su rostro

* * *

¿Quién podría saber que ese día hace diez años cambiaría por completo su vida y su historia? Pensaba Marinette mientras soltaba su cabello nuevamente y regresaba a su closet en busca de otro atuendo que medirse, ya le quedaba menos tiempo para cambiarse y dirigirse al lugar de la cita…a las 5 de la tarde del viernes daría fin a uno de los capítulos inconclusos de su vida…después de diez largos años.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! Me embarco en el segundo proyecto al mismo tiempo...toda una hazaña diré...amo este fandom y estoy obsesionada con ellos (creo que como la mayoría de ustedes), lo interesante de esta historia es que será más o menos una autobiografía, parte de estas cosas si son reales y otras las adapté al mundo de Miraculous (pueden especular en los reviews si quieren), es Adrinette porque no voy a usar sus alter-egos (por el hecho de estar basado en una historia real), ya tengo todo en mi cabeza y suelo actualizar pronto. Espero su apoyo para continuar, díganme si les parece interesante la trama y si se entienden los saltos de tiempo (casi toda la historia será contada así)

Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo!


	2. Miel que amarga

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Miraculous no me pertenecen, los uso con fines de entretenimiento

* * *

 **Hasta que te vuelva a ver**

 **Capítulo 2: Miel que amarga**

Abrió uno de los cajones de su cómoda, exactamente el lugar donde guardaba sus joyas, buscó con esmero los accesorios que combinaran con el atuendo con el que finalmente decidió asistir. Unos jeans azules, una blusa rosa y unas zapatillas blancas con detalles en negro, si bien es cierto no era el mejor outfit de la diseñadorapero sentía que de esa forma se miraba natural, fresca, cómoda, confiable…más como la Marinette de varios años atrás

Tomó su pequeño bolso, uno rosa moteado que tenía una letra M bordada y un diseño floral de adorno, parte de la primera colección y que realmente tenía un alto valor para ella, lo abrió y comenzó a introducir las cosas que deseaba llevar: las llaves de su modesto apartamento, algo de maquillaje para retocarlo de ser necesario, su monedero y justo cuando iba a meter su teléfono celular una dulce melodía que parecía una canción de cuna le indicó que estaba recibiendo una llamada

-¡Hola Alya! – Saludó la chica a su mejor amiga mientras siguió metiendo cosas en su bolso

-Nena, me has tenido abandonada…ya sé que tu trabajo como diseñadora te absorbe pero ¿no te deja tiempo para mí? Eso duele… -dijo la pelirroja medio en broma medio en serio

-Lo siento, es solo que esta semana ha sido caótica

-Bueno, espero que al menos mañana me dejes pasar tu cumpleaños contigo, ¿Qué planes tienes para tu cumpleaños?

La pregunta bloqueó por completo a Marinette, remontándola a varios años atrás, cuando escuchó la misma pregunta de labios de otra persona: _"Princesa, ¿Qué planes tienes para tu cumpleaños?..."_

-Mari…Mari… ¿Sigues allí? –La voz al otro lado del teléfono trajo a la pelinegra de vuelta al presente

-Si…perdona…es solo que recordé algo…o mejor dicho a alguien

-Es obvio quien fue…por cierto, ¿Lograste concretar la cita?

-Alya…es hoy…estoy a punto de salir…

-¡Oh amiga! ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no…ya estoy lista. Además sé que vas a celebrar el nuevo trabajo de Nino. Y esto lo debo enfrentar sola

-Tienes razón. Pero por favor en cuanto salgas me llamas, ya sabes que estoy para lo que necesites

-Lo sé y gracias por eso. Te dejo, se me está haciendo tarde

-Ánimo amiga…esto será lo mejor. Cuídate…y saludos te manda Nino

-Gracias…saludos

Marinette cortó la llamada, faltaban 10 minutos para las 4, hora en la cual debía salir si no quería quedar atascada en el tráfico de la ciudad y llegar a tiempo. Metió el celular a su bolso y lo cerró, se acercó a la ventana donde se podía ver como el sol comenzaba a atenuarse, y nuevamente su mente volvió a esa frase:

* * *

 **Ocho años atrás**

-Princesa, ¿Qué planes tienes para tu cumpleaños?

Ambos chicos se encontraban en el parque cercano a la escuela, Adrien sentado en una banca y Marinette recostada en la misma con la cabeza sobre las piernas del chico. Habían pasado dos años desde que se conocieron y su relación se había vuelto muy estrecha, aunque solo eran amigos, las muestras de cariño, los motes ridículos, el apego, el instinto de protección y…algo de celos era el pan de cada día

-Pues…aun no tengo nada en específico, como no es día de colegio tengo todo el día para hacer lo que yo quiera. Imagino que saldremos a dar una vuelta con Alya, y mis papás siempre hacen un pastel especial. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?

-Quisiera, pero no puedo – Dijo el rubio mientras pasaba su mano delicadamente por el cabello de la chica –Mañana estaré fuera de la ciudad en una sesión fotográfica, lamento mucho no poder estar contigo en tu cumple pero te llamaré

-¿Llamarme? Pero gatito…tu sabes que no tengo celular, mis papás están pagando un préstamo y hasta que no salgan de él he decidido no pedirles nada costoso

-Lo sé. Por eso quiero dejarte esto –Adrien extendió la mano ofreciéndole a ella un celular, pero no cualquier celular sino el que él utilizaba

-Adrien…yo…

-Solo quiero que me lo guardes mientras estoy en Lyon –le guiño un ojo pícaramente –sabes que suelo perder estas cosas con facilidad, y por favor, mantenlo todo el tiempo encendido

-Bueno, está bien, de todas maneras sé que discutir contigo no se puede –la chica se incorporó y guardó el aparato en su pequeño bolso

-Bugaboo yo debo ir ya a la escuela a prepararme, hoy es el torneo intercolegial de Esgrima y debo estar listo. ¿Irás a apoyarme verdad?

-¡Claro que sí! Eso no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, solo quedé de ver a Alya y a Nino aquí para que juntos seamos tu barra personal

-Entonces nos vemos allá…deséame suerte…-el chico la abrazó con mucho cariño, el cual la chica devolvió de la misma forma

-No necesitas suerte, eres un campeón…mi campeón –susurró la chica dentro del abrazo solo para que él la escuchara, finalmente se soltaron y con una sonrisa en sus rostros se despidieron

.

.

.

-Marinette ¿Podrías calmarte por favor? –le decía Alya a su amiga, ambas estaban en las graderías del colegio junto con Nino presenciando la final del Torneo Intercolegial de Esgrima, como era de suponerse Adrien había llegado a la misma y estaba por enfrentar a su último oponente

-Lo siento…es que estoy nerviosa, de verdad deseo que gane

-Ya sabemos que los tortolitos se preocupan cuando no están juntos pero podrías disimular un poco –Picó la chica de los lentes con su tema favorito para molestar a su amiga

-Ya te he dicho que no somos "tortolitos", solo amigos

-Mira…no quería hacerlo pero aquí voy… ¿Recuerdas cuando con Nino "solo éramos amigos"? ¿Recuerdas que yo te decía que no pasaba nada y tú me contestabas con otra frase? ¿Recuerdas la frase? –Los ojos de Alya brillaban con diversión

-¡No por favor! No uses mis propias frases en mi contra –Mari suplicó que no lo hiciera, ¿Cómo refutar tus propios comentarios?

-Bien, es mi turno de decírtelo…"las cosas se ven mejor desde afuera", y como YO estoy afuera, y VEO mejor que tú puedo decirte: No serán novios como Nino y yo…todavía, pero de que ambos están loquitos el uno por el otro no hay duda

Marinette se sonrojó y no halló que decir, por lo que decidió volver toda su atención a la lucha de su gatito, el chico llevaba años entrenando en este arte, además tenía un talento innato para el mismo por lo que en menos de 5 minutos había sido declarado ganador, todos comenzaron a aplaudir y la pelinegra tenía una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, como si ella misma hubiese ganado el encuentro. Adrien hizo una reverencia a su oponente, como dictan las reglas del deporte pero hizo algo más, se volteó hasta el público, señaló hacia el lugar donde estaba Marinette y luego realizó una pronunciada reverencia colocando la mano que tenía suelta en su pecho, la chica casi se desmaya de la emoción, vagamente escuchó el comentario sagaz de Nino

-Mmmm por lo que veo este gane ha sido dedicado con nombre y apellido…

.

.

.

Eran las 12 de la noche del mismo día y Marinette había caído rendida del cansancio en su cama, de repente escuchó un sonido extraño que la sacó de un sueño hermoso en el cual un chico de cabellera dorada venía sonriendo y corriendo para atraparla en sus brazos, al espabilarse un poco notó que era el celular de Adrien sonando…el localizador decía Nathalie

-¿Hola?

Mari pudo escuchar al otro lado del teléfono como le ponían las mañanitas, esto arrancó una enorme sonrisa a la chica, la que se acomodó mejor en su cama para disfrutar la "serenata virtual" por su cumpleaños, una vez terminó esa canción comenzó una melodía súper romántica, una canción que Mari recordaba en algún momento haber comentado a sus amigos que para ella era la canción más romántica del mundo…ese detalle arrancó unas cuantas lágrimas de la chica. Al final y justo antes de cortar la llamada se escuchó la voz de Adrien:

-Feliz cumpleaños princesa, espero que la pases bien, y aunque no estaré hoy contigo te estaré escribiendo todo el día. Buenas noches

La llamada se cortó pero la pelinegra estaba que no cabía de la felicidad, intentó dormirse, pero de más está decir que no lo logró

* * *

Meses más adelante se encontraban los cuatro mejores amigos tomando una merienda en el patio del colegio, la plática estaba amena pero el chico rubio se mostraba taciturno y totalmente fuera de la conversación, esto no pasó desapercibido para Marinette que aprovechó mientras Alya y Nino se ponían en plan romántico para preguntarle a Adrien al oído

-Gatito, ¿estás bien? Te noto extraño

-Sí, es solo…-El chico se debatió entre decirle la verdad o dejarlo pasar, pero al ver el rostro de preocupación decidió que era mejor decirle todo -¿Podemos ir a otro lado a hablar?

La chica asintió, avisó con la mano a sus amigos que ya regresaban y se fue tomada del brazo del rubio, costumbre que era muy común entre ellos. Llegaron a uno de los laboratorios que se encontraba vacío y se sentaron uno a la par del otro. La chica esperó pacientemente a que él comenzara a hablar

-Bien, lo que pasa es con mi padre –empezó Adrien –creo que no te había dicho esto porque me sentía avergonzado, pero ya no quiero seguir ocultando nada…no a ti al menos…

Marinette alcanzó con su mano la del rubio y la presionó con cariño, animándole a continuar

-Cuando era pequeño mi familia era perfecta, mi padre y mi madre eran una pareja que se amaba con locura, siempre estaban pendientes el uno del otro y mi padre solía ser muy cariñoso con ella y conmigo. Recuerdo muchas tardes de juegos los tres juntos –Una sonrisa amarga se colocó en su rostro –Luego cuando yo tenía 8 años mi madre murió, una rara enfermedad la apartó de nosotros cuando era aún muy joven, esto nos destrozó a mi padre y a mí. A partir de ese día mi padre no fue el mismo, se volvió frío, se encerró en su trabajo y se volvió sobreprotector. Comenzó a llenar mis días de actividades para no verme, o al menos así lo sentí yo…y esta barrera entre los dos se ha vuelto infranqueable ahora

Marinette no dijo nada, pero su rostro reflejaba que estaba sintiendo todo el dolor que había acumulado Adrien durante tantos años

-Finalmente me consiguió trabajo como modelo de su empresa, realmente no era lo que yo quería pero por complacerlo y de esa forma tratar de acercarme a él lo acepté…pero esta vida me ha empezado a hartar, él no me deja tomar ninguna decisión, me controla como si fuera un títere y como aun dependo de él no puedo hacer nada…porque sí…él tiene un poder legal sobre mí hasta los 21. Según mi contrato el dinero que gane será administrado por él hasta que yo cumpla los 21 años y todas las decisiones profesionales hasta ese tiempo serán tomadas por él. No puedo renunciar, no puedo salirme de su casa, no puedo hacer nada hasta dentro de 3 años –el chico se pasó las manos por su cabello, altamente frustrado por la situación

-Adrien…

-Permíteme…no he terminado…y en sí, esa es la razón por la cual no desobedezco en nada a mi padre, y la razón por la cual no tengo novia…aún…-al decir esto el chico fijó sus ojos en ella, dándole a entender a quien se refería –no quiero involucrar a alguien que amo en este problema, en tres años yo seré libre de mi padre y podré hacer lo que quiera. Espero que para ese tiempo, esa persona siga allí para mí

La chica entendió claramente el mensaje, su corazón se saltó un latido cuando vio que él esperaba alguna respuesta de su parte, tomó aire y dejó que su corazón contestara por ella

-Si esa persona te ama, como estoy segura que lo hace, no habrá ningún problema en esperar los tres años que dices

Sellaron esa promesa con un fuerte abrazo…tan fuerte que no podían evitar sentir como ambos corazones latían al unísono

* * *

Su bolso resbalando de su mano y cayendo al suelo fue lo que la trajo de vuelta al presente, sin duda esta era la parte más hermosa de la historia de su vida, una historia que ahora se miraba tan lejana, tan ideal, tan…como si fuese solo un sueño. Sueño que la dejaba con el mismo amargo sabor que venía sufriendo hace tanto

Se colocó el bolso en su lugar y vio el reloj en la pared. 4:10, aún podía llegar a tiempo, justo antes de salir recordó que estaba olvidando algo importante, se acercó nuevamente a la cómoda y sacó su llavero del bolso, con una llave pequeña abrió un cajón que tenía años de estar cerrado y extrajo su primer cuaderno de diseños, el que siempre llevaba consigo hace 10 años, revisó sus páginas hasta que encontró una en específico

- _Aún sigues aquí…_ -susurró cerrando nuevamente el cuaderno y saliendo apresuradamente de su apartamento. Muy pronto una verdad saldría a la luz

* * *

N/A: Wow este capítulo está tan cargado de sentimientos que espero haberlos plasmado correctamente, me quedó largo y eso que corté varias cosas...espero que lo disfruten y puedan brindarme el honor de un review. Gracias a los followers, son varios! y a los reviews de Cristyliny y Serena Azul.

Nos leemos en la próxima!


	3. Nueva etapa, nuevos problemas

Disclaimer: Miraculous: Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir no me pertence, crédito a Thomas Astruc y todos sus colaboradores

Capítulo dedicado a mis amigas Carolina y Fabiola...gracias por seguirme en esta historia que me está sirviendo como terapia, pero más que eso, gracias por seguirme y darme apoyo a lo largo de este camino llamado vida

* * *

 **Hasta que te vuelva a ver**

 **Capítulo 3: Nueva etapa, nuevos problemas**

 **Siete años atrás**

 _-Bien, ya estoy lista, y finalmente este día ha llegado…se miraba largo pero al fin lo logré_

-Marinette, ya se nos hace tarde, ¿Te falta mucho?

-Voy bajando mamá…

Uno de los días más esperados para Marinette al fin había llegado, hoy era el día de su graduación del colegio, le emocionaba pensar que este era el cierre de una etapa, pero el inicio de una nueva y muy especial, su vida universitaria. Tenía muchos sueños para el futuro, muchos de ellos no eran para ella sola, eran para ambos.

.

.

.

-Hola Mari… ¡Que guapa te ves!

-Hola Mylène… gracias, tú también te ves genial, ¿Y dónde está Iván?

-No ha de tardar, dijo que quería ponerse la corbata hasta cuando llegara aquí, tu sabes…los chicos se quejan mucho de que no les gusta usar corbata, que les ahorca y blablablá

-Jajaja creo que de verdad les ahoga Mylène, no seas tan cruel

-Puede que tengas razón, mejor lo iré a buscar antes de que se ahorque él solo

Marinette se quedó sola por un momento viendo la decoración del lugar, la mesa donde entregarían los títulos y en ese momento pensó que probablemente era la última vez que vería a muchos de sus compañeros, los iba a extrañar, incluso a Chloe…o bueno, solo un poco a Chloe, no podía mentir tampoco. Esperaba poder mantener relación con la mayoría, al menos con los más importantes para ella: Nino, Alya y claro…su amado Adrien. Recordó que habían hablado del tema unos días atrás cuando ella le contó que había obtenido una beca para estudiar en la International Fashion Academy una licenciatura en Diseño de Modas, pero cuando le preguntó cuáles eran los planes de él…el rubio no dijo nada y cambió el tema, como siempre, cabe mencionar.

Antes de que siguiera por esa línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida por unas animadas Juleka y Rose

-¡Mari felicidades! –Dijo Rose lanzándose sobre la chica para darle un enorme abrazo mientras Juleka solo hizo un saludo con la mano

-Gracias Rose y Juleka, felicidades para ustedes también, lo hemos logrado

-¡Sí, estoy tan emocionada! –Comentó la rubia colocando sus manos juntas frente a su rostro –Con Juleka hemos decidido estudiar Nutrición, así que mi mejor amiga y yo seguiremos juntas, por cierto, felicidades por tu beca también, me imagino que con tus amigos seguirán juntos ¿o no?

-Pues Alya sacará periodismo…sabes que es lo de ella, Nino quiere ser ingeniero…y Adrien pues aun no me ha dicho nada

-Hablando de eso Marinette, permíteme decirte algo con todo respeto –Comentó Juleka –Acabo de ver a Adrien en la entrada y se ve muy bien de traje formal

-¿Sólo bien? –Interrumpió Rose –Se ve guapísimo, irresistible…sé que es un modelo pero hoy que lo vi puedo asegurar que no le hacen nada de Photoshop, es belleza natural, ¡eres una suertuda Marinette!

De más está decir que la chica se puso como tomate mientras decían eso

-N-no…chicas…n-no t-tienen que pedirme p-permiso p-para…

-¡Vamos! Que no te de pena, se verán lindos hoy juntos…y perdón pero nos vamos, hay que buscar nuestros lugares –Juleka agarró el brazo de Rose y dejaron a Mari sola y avergonzada

En ese momento la chica pudo ver entrar a sus amigos: Alya, con un hermoso vestido negro de espalda descubierta con lazos dorados cruzando por la misma y acompañado de unos tacones de infarto, Nino llevándola del brazo vestido con un traje gris y una corbata rayada en varios tonos de morado…una pareja bella debía decir. Atrás de ellos vio a Adrien, con su cabello peinado hacia atrás, un smoking negro hecho a medida y una hermosa sonrisa que hizo temblar a la chica, volviéndose a sonrojar al recordar el comentario de sus compañeras

- _No es lo mismo verlo en fotos que en persona…tienen razón Rose y Juleka…no necesita Photoshop…_

.

.

.

Al terminar la ceremonia de graduación, todos los chicos se encontraban despidiéndose unos de otros, abrazos, lágrimas y promesas se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Marinette había hecho un paquete de galletitas con detalles de birretes para cada uno de sus compañeros como despedida, dejó el último, el que aparte del birrete tenía un corazón para entregárselo al amor de su vida

-Adrien –El chico se volteó quedando frente a frente con ella –Yo quiero entregarte esto

-My Lady…gracias –El corrió a abrazarla para luego colocar un beso en su frente, se separaron solo un poco para poder verse a los ojos mientras hablaban

-Yo…quiero que sigamos juntos no importa lo que pase…aunque esté en el IFA y tú en otro lugar no quiero que nos separemos, tú eres muy importante para mí y…

-Bugaboo –La interrumpió Adrien –No te lo dije antes porque faltaba confirmar algunas cosas pero…voy a estudiar Diseño de Modas…en el IFA…contigo

La chica se quedó sin palabras por un segundo, luego la emoción que la recorrió la lanzó sobre los brazos del rubio llorando lágrimas de alegría, este la recibió tomándola en el aire y dando vueltas con ella. Cuando finalmente la bajó se acercó un camarógrafo para tomarles la fotografía del recuerdo.

* * *

Dentro del taxi que la llevaría a su destino iba Marinette contemplando una fotografía de hace 8 años, foto que se encontraba dentro de su primer libro de diseños. En ella se podía ver a la chica con un vestido rojo largo que en su parte inferior decoloraba en negro a la par de un chico rubio vestido de smoking, se notaba el brillo en la mirada de ambos, mientras estaban abrazados de lado, sus manos estaban tomadas…sus sonrisas denotaban felicidad, emoción, esperanza, inocencia…amor.

Repasó con su dedo el rostro del Adrien de tiempo atrás, lamentándose nuevamente de todo lo que pasó después de esa graduación…cuando ellos finalmente entraron a la IFA

* * *

 **Seis años atrás**

-Apresúrate Adrien que vamos a llegar tarde a la próxima clase

-Mari debes calmarte, no pasa nada por tardarnos unos minutos

Ambos chicos habían comenzado clases hacía dos meses en la IFA, eran compañeros en la mayoría de las clases que cursaban por lo que pasaban juntos la mayor parte del día, bueno, mientras las múltiples obligaciones del modelo le permitieran llegar a clases. Como todo el que haya pasado por ese proceso sabe, el cambio de colegio hacia la universidad puede ser difícil dependiendo de cómo lo tome cada persona; en el caso de Marinette se había vuelto un estrés completo, se obsesionó con el estudio, las tareas y el cumplir a cabalidad con los horarios…o mejor dicho se había vuelto algo psicótica, como solía decirle el gatito

En el caso de Adrien era muy diferente, debido a que toda su vida estaba controlada por su padre y el estrés formaba parte de ella, había decidido tomar con calma la universidad y tratar de disfrutar un poco más, sin descuidarse del todo, pero tratando de relajarse y especialmente pasar más tiempo con su princesa

-¿Ya hiciste el resumen de la clase de Madame Fontaine? –preguntaba Marinette una vez en el autobús de camino a casa

-Es para el viernes, aún tenemos tiempo –Contestó el rubio, quien había conseguido, con mucha dificultad, que su padre le permitiera viajar en autobús junto a la chica

-No deberías ser tan despreocupado, ¿Qué pasa si sucede algo y no te queda tiempo después? –Replicó la chica viendo por enésima vez su reloj, lo hacía de forma impulsiva pero era algo que comenzaba a desagradar al modelo

-Princesa, ¿Me permites tu mano por favor? –La chica extendió su mano viendo con curiosidad lo que Adrien realizaba, de un solo movimiento el chico quitó el reloj de su muñeca y lo guardó en su bolsa –Mucho mejor, ahora, ¿Qué te parece si nos olvidamos del tiempo, de que vamos tarde, de las clases y disfrutamos del tiempo juntos?

-Está bien –La chica apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio y trató de relajarse pero ese momento fue interrumpido por una voz

-¿Mari?

-¿Nath?... ¡Nath! Hola, que bueno verte, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí

-Bueno, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería estudiar diseño gráfico? –La chica asintió –Pues finalmente ingresé a la ENSBA, ¿Tú siempre estás en la IFA verdad?

-Sí, allí estoy estudiando…pues quedan muy cerca nuestras universidades –En ese momento Adrien se acomodó en el asiento, recordándole a Marinette que no viajaba sola -¡Perdonen! Que descortesía la mía…Adrien él es Nathanaël un muy buen amigo mío. Nath este es Adrien, alguien muy importante para mí, de hecho fuimos compañeros en el colegio, entró justo el año que tú cambiaste a otra institución

-Mucho gusto –Adrien extendió su mano para saludar a Nath y regaló una sonrisa sincera, en cambio Nath fingió una sonrisa y fue un saludo más por compromiso que otra cosa

Luego del extraño saludo Nath se sentó en el asiento de atrás y retomó la conversación

-Bueno Mari, si siempre salen a esta hora creo que podemos viajar juntos, nos podemos ver en la estación

-Pues por mí no hay problema… ¿Tú que dices Adrien?

-Está bien, es bueno conocer nuevos amigos…

.

.

.

Seis meses después y los tres jóvenes pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, en apariencia se llevaban bastante bien, o al menos eso pensaba Marinette. Ese día la chica de las coletas saldría más tarde de una de las clases que no compartía con Adrien por lo que el chico decidió esperarla pero, para no hacerlo solo, se fue a la estación del autobús donde Nath los esperaba a ambos

-¡Hola Nath!

-¡Ah, hola Adrien! –El pelirrojo no pudo disimular que buscaba con la mirada a Marinette

-Mari hoy viene más tarde, se quedó organizando un trabajo de grupo con sus compañeros, me vine para avisarte por si tienes que irte

-¿Tú la vas a esperar? –El aludido asintió –Bueno, la esperaremos entonces

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, algo incómodo por cierto, hasta que Adrien decidió preguntar algo que le rondaba por la cabeza hacía meses pero que no había podido consultar hasta ahora

-Nathanaël, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

-Sí, claro

-¿A ti te pasa algo con Mari cierto?

-Yo…para ser sincero...

.

.

.

Justo a punto de terminar el año y parecía como si todos los maestros se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para dejar tareas, trabajos grupales, proyectos y cualquier otra invención diabólica para no dejar dormir a los jóvenes. Marinette llevaba aproximadamente una semana sin dormir bien y Adrien había hecho lo posible por contenerla

-¡Ya no puedo más con esto! Con tanto trabajo me siento exhausta

-Debes tranquilizarte Bugaboo

-¿Tranquilizarme? Más bien tú deberías tomarte más en serio la universidad, ¡a veces parece que no te interesa en lo más mínimo!

-¡Claro que lo hago! –Por primera vez desde que se conocían Adrien alzó la voz –Es injusto que digas eso, me juzgas sin saber

-¡Entonces demuéstralo! –La chica estaba descargando toda su frustración con el rubio –No sé cómo puedes pensar en nuestro futuro si no te estás preparando para él, ¿O qué? ¿Piensas vivir siempre a expensas de tu padre?

-¡Tú sabes mejor que nadie que lo que más deseo es poder independizarme de él! –El chico estaba rojo del enojo, las últimas palabras de la chica le habían calado profundo y ella finalmente se dio cuenta de su error

-Adrien perdóname…no debí decir eso…-Lo abrazó, tratando de enmendar lo dicho

-Está bien –El chico devolvió el abrazo –Pero nunca más vuelvas a pensar eso, claro que quiero que nuestro futuro sea bueno, y tal vez como tú dices debo esforzarme más en esto

-Y yo calmarme un poco…

-Ya pasó My Lady… _aunque…tal vez yo no sea la mejor opción para ti –_ Fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente del rubio

* * *

Guardó nuevamente la foto dentro del cuaderno suspirando al recordar lo que vino después de ese pleito, las múltiples veces que discutieron por cuestiones de la universidad y la cantidad de tiempo que él invertía en otras cosas, muchas de las cuales eran imposición de su padre pero ella no pudo entender en ese tiempo

-Señorita, llegamos al lugar

-Muchas gracias –La chica pagó al taxista y se bajó frente a un pintoresco y muy discreto café que quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad de Paris, allí recordó como al siguiente año de su ingreso a la IFA Adrien le dijo que tendría que hacer una gira durante todo el siguiente año por Europa, por lo que tendría que dejar la universidad…y a ella. Esto los destrozó a ambos, pero él le recordó que una vez terminado ese compromiso cumpliría los 21 y finalmente sería libre de su padre. Con esto en mente la joven le vio partir

Jamás imaginó que una simple llamada iba a cambiar el rumbo de esta historia de forma radical

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! Primero aclaro, las dos universidades o escuelas de arte si existen...una es la IFA (International Fashion Academy) y la otra es la ENSBA (École Nationale Supérieure Des Beaux-arts), lo segundo...sí, la historia se pone fea de aquí en adelante, tercero...sí la foto existe, solo que con vestuarios distintos y por último, espero que hayan entendido bien los saltos entre pasado y presente, hubieron varios en este capítulo.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, espero les esté gustando tanto como a mi, saludos especiales a Cristyliny (Aquí ya se va descubriendo que pasó...gracias por seguirme) y ElbaKheel (Ya hay un poco más de info, que lo disfrutes).

Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo!


	4. Cuando te dije adiós

Disclaimer: Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir no me pertencen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro

* * *

 **Hasta que te vuelva a ver**

 **Capítulo 4: Cuando te dije adiós**

La chica ingresó al café, justo al frente de ella se encontraba un enorme reloj de pared que marcaba las 4:50 p.m. Dio un suspiro y se dirigió a la mesa que se encontraba al fondo, en diez minutos tendría la conversación de su vida, donde podría preguntar acerca de las dudas que la carcomían desde hace tantos años y podría finalmente terminar algo que, para ser sinceros, nunca comenzó

Sacó su celular para revisar los mensajes de texto que había recibido

 **Alya: Amiga…estoy contigo, espero que todo salga bien**

 _-Yo también lo espero…_

 **Marius: Hola Mari…saludos desde España! Espero que pronto envíes los diseños nuevos para la boutique de Madrid, ya casi vendimos todo el inventario!**

 _-Gracias Marius, no sé qué haría sin tu apoyo…me ahorraste ese viaje_ –La chica envió un texto con los detalles de fecha y forma de embarco

Ya casi terminaba con los pendientes cuando cayó un nuevo mensaje

 **Adrien: Hay mucho tráfico, puede que me retrase un poco pero llegaré**

No supo si sentirse aliviada o ponerse más nerviosa con ese mensaje, le aliviaba saber que vendría pero al mismo tiempo le ponía nerviosa saber que finalmente tendría que estar cara a cara con él, ¿Hace cuánto no se miraban? ¿Tres años? Pensando en esto prestó atención a la música de fondo que tenía la cafetería

" _Hello…It's me…_

 _I was wonderng if after all these years_ _you'd like to meet…"_

 _-¿Es en serio? ¿Justo esa canción de Adele? Deben estar bromeando, alguien me odia allá arriba_ –No pudo evitar ponerse melancólica al escuchar esa canción, recordando todo lo que pasó para que estuviera ese viernes sentada esperando al joven Agreste

* * *

 **Cinco años atrás**

Adrien llevaba unos dos meses de gira por las capitales europeas, a pesar de que siempre se mantenía en contacto telefónico con la chica no se sentía lo mismo, otro hecho conocido por todo el mundo es que las relaciones a distancia suelen ser muy complicadas, pero al menos ellos trataban de mantenerla a flote. En estos dos meses Marinette mantenía su rutina diaria de tomar el transporte de regreso junto con Nathanaël

-Jajajaja ¿En serio te pasó eso Nath?

-¡Sii! Me quedé encerrado en el baño de la universidad como por una hora hasta que alguien se dignó a pasar por allí jajaja

-Jajaja perdona que me ría pero eso es… -El sonido del celular de la chica interrumpió su comentario pero no el ataque de risa –Jajaja ¡hola!

-¿My Lady?

-¡Adrien! Hola…perdona, no vi el identificador antes de contestar

-Está bien Bugaboo, siempre es bueno escucharte sonreír, me alegra que estés tan contenta –se escuchó un suspiro y una sonrisa algo floja al otro lado de la línea

-¡Si! Es que Nath me estaba contando algo divertido que le pasó

-Ahh ¿Estás con Nath?

-Sí, siempre me vengo con él –Nath comenzó a hacer señas –Dice que saludos por cierto

-Sí, gracias…Ya me están llamando al set princesa, te llamo luego

-Está bien, cuídate mucho… te quiero

La llamada se cortó pero dejó a la chica con un mal sabor de boca, se auto-convenció que fue impresión de ella y continuó su conversación

-¿En qué estábamos Nath?

.

.

.

Dos meses después los chicos estaban hablando por teléfono, era casi medianoche y tenían un buen tiempo de estar hablando, aunque Marinette se sentía algo incómoda. Las últimas llamadas de él sonaban secas, ya no estaba siendo tan dulce y muchas veces ponía excusas extrañas para dejar las conversaciones a medias. Lastimosamente la chica no fue lo suficientemente lista para notar que era en las conversaciones donde ella mencionaba a Nath

-Qué bueno que te está yendo bien en las clases Mari

-Sí gracias, hey por cierto, vi las últimas fotos con esa modelo alemana…Heidi, es muy guapa… ¿Te estás portando bien verdad? –Dijo ella solo para molestar, esa era una broma recurrente entre los dos

-Mmmm no sé, hago lo que puedo…pero tú sabes…

-¡Oye! Que voy a pensar que es en serio –Hasta ese momento la chica se dio cuenta que de verdad se sentía insegura en la relación, no le sentó nada bien la broma que ella misma comenzó

-Tranquila…de todas maneras creo que es a mí a quien le ponen los cuernos por allá –La chica pensó que era buen momento para desquitarse el malestar que había sentido con su respuesta

-Bueno… me dejaste solita…

-¿Hay alguien más Marinette? –La chica no notó el cambio en el tono de voz del rubio

-Mmmm pues sí…hay alguien más… -Siguió con la broma sin darse cuenta de que algo estaba pasando al otro lado de la línea

-Y obviamente esta persona pasa más tiempo contigo que yo, probablemente le veas más y te dé mucho más que unas pobres llamadas en la madrugada… Debí suponerlo, era obvio que…

-Solo bromeo Adrien… ¿Adrien?... ¿Hola?, No puede ser, la llamada se cortó… -La chica intentó devolver la llamada pero su teléfono no tenía saldo –Hablaré con él mañana. Espero que no se haya molestado por la broma

.

.

.

Los siguientes seis meses fue el inicio del fin para Marinette, desde esa fatídica y estúpida broma, la relación con Adrien cambió drásticamente, de más está decir que la chica mandó mil mensajes al día siguiente pidiéndole perdón, explicando que era una broma y que no tenía ojos para nadie más. El modelo solo contestó un mensaje diciendo: "No te preocupes, no pasa nada, te perdono" que supo a cualquier cosa menos a un perdón verdadero. Durante los siguientes meses las llamadas cesaron casi por completo y si acaso hablaban no duraban más de cinco minutos y él ponía una excusa cada vez más ridícula para cortar. Marinette decidió que lo solucionarían cuando se vieran cara a cara ya que por los medios digitales no lo había logrado

Justo 8 meses después de que Adrien salió de Francia, los ex alumnos del Françoise Dupont decidieron organizar su primera reunión de reencuentro, Marinette escuchó por boca de Alix, la organizadora del evento, que Adrien haría un alto en su gira para estar en esa reunión por lo que la chica pensó que ese era el momento oportuno para hablar con él y resolver la situación, tal vez solo era necesario volverse a ver

-¡Adrien hola! Tiempo sin verte… bueno sales en todas mis revistas favoritas pero no es lo mismo… -Alix recibió al rubio con un fuerte abrazo el cual fue gratamente correspondido

-Gracias por avisarme Alix, ya extrañaba Paris, y a ustedes

Uno a uno Adrien fue saludando a sus amigos, con abrazos, palabras cariñosas y sonrisas, cuando finalmente llegó a donde estaba Mari…la chica estaba emocionada, su mirada brillaba y todo su cuerpo temblaba por poder abrazar al chico

-Hola gatito… -Su voz salió con un tono tan dulce que fue notorio para todos

-Hola Marinette…es bueno volver a verte –Antes de que la chica se acercara a abrazarlo el chico extendió una mano ofreciendo el saludo más formal que se puede dar a una persona, el mundo se le vino abajo a la pelinegra

Después del "cariñoso" saludo, el rubio evadió por todos los medios a Marinette, estuvo charlando con Max y Kim, tomó bocadillos con Rose y se sentó un buen rato a conversar con Chloé. Marinette se excusó y se fue temprano de la reunión, sin despedirse de nadie, salvo de Alix. Para su desgracia Nino y Alya no habían podido asistir y definitivamente la indiferencia de Adrien era algo que no podía soportar

Llegó a su casa como autómata, no saludó a nadie y se encerró en su cuarto a llorar…luego de un rato en que las lágrimas no paraban tomó su libreta de diseños y un lápiz, decidió sacar esa espina que la estaba matando de la forma más diplomática que pudo…escribiendo

* * *

" _Hello from the other side_

 _I must have called a thousand times_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call you never seem to be home…"_

La canción no podía ser más perfecta para recordar todo lo que pasó luego. Marinette acarició su libreta de diseños, recordaba perfectamente ese día, el día en el que ellos pasaron de ser "algo" a ser dos desconocidos…y también recordó lo que pasó exactamente un año después

* * *

La chica revisaba su celular mientras descansaba, estaba por terminar el último vestido de la colección que debía presentar para una de las clases. Desde lo que había pasado con Adrien ella se había refugiado en los estudios para superarlo. De repente le cayó un mensaje que la dejó totalmente desorientada

 **Adrien: Hola Marinette… ¿Cómo estás?**

La chica casi se desmaya, ¿Hace cuánto no le escribía el modelo?

 **Marinette: Hola Adrien…que milagro, todo bien, ¿Y tú?**

 **Adrien: Bien, aquí que he vuelto a París…por cierto, ¿Sigues viviendo con tus padres? ¿Estarás disponible este sábado?**

El corazón le dio un vuelco… ¿Él quería verla? ¿A ella?... ¿Finalmente podrían resolver el problema?

 **Marinette: Sí, vivo con ellos aún, y pues el sábado estoy disponible, ¿Piensas pasar por aquí?**

Nunca la chica había esperado con tanta impaciencia una respuesta, de ello dependía el que finalmente dejara de sufrir en silencio por el rubio, pero jamás imaginó lo que diría el próximo mensaje

 **Adrien: Pues la verdad Marinette sí, es que quiero presentarte a alguien…se llama Lila, y es mi novia**

* * *

"… _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say that I've tried_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore"_

 _No sé cómo pude aceptar el que me la presentaras…la llevaste a mi casa…y tuve que fingir una sonrisa y aparentar que todo estaba bien cuando por dentro me estaba cayendo a pedazos. Luego de eso nunca pude recuperarme, nunca pude tener otra relación. Y lo peor es que no sé como pero siempre aparecías en los peores momentos, como cada vez que me encontraba a un ex compañero y tenía que forzosamente preguntarme por ti esperando que yo supiera algo._

 _O como cuando me tomé una foto con el bebé de Mylène y la puse en mi perfil y escribiste solo para preguntarme si era mi hija… ¡Cómo te odié en ese momento!_

 _O cada vez que tenía un nuevo pretendiente y lo rechazaba tenía que encontrarme alguna foto tuya en las revistas donde salías tan contento con tu novia italiana_

 _O cuando finalmente terminé mi carrera de diseño y lo primero que encontré fue una entrevista en televisión donde ella mostraba orgullosa su anillo de compromiso, de eso hace tres años ya_

 _Tal vez…tal vez esto no fue una buena idea…_

* * *

 **Dos semanas atrás**

-Mari deja ya de beber…no creo que sea una buena idea porque no tienes mucha resistencia

-Déjame Alya…estamos festejando que Marius va a encargarse de la boutique en Madrid, es un gran logro

-Que conste que te lo advertí

-No te preocupes Alya- Contestó Marius mientras sorbía de su botella –Tal vez sea bueno que Mari se relaje un poco…últimamente la he visto muy triste

Dos horas después en el apartamento de Alya se encontraba una magdalena de nombre Marinette

-Nena deberías calmarte, llevas llorando casi una hora

-Es solo que…me siento tan desdichada, mírame…tengo 25 años y no puedo mantener una relación estable, estoy bien en lo profesional pero en mi vida personal me siento incompleta, y para rematar hoy Bastien me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí y lo rechacé…Alya lo rechacé…es un buen hombre, me agrada pero no pude decirle que sí –La chica estalló en una nueva tanda de sollozos

-Oh Mari…-Abrazó a su amiga con cariño –Tu problema es que tienes algo inconcluso del pasado, nunca te perdonaste por ello y por eso no puedes avanzar. Mientras no cierres ese capítulo de tu vida y te perdones a ti misma no podrás vivir plenamente…ni tú, ni él.

-¿Y él qué? Tiene prometida…está feliz, y finalmente formará una familia

-¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que tienen casi cuatro años de ser prometidos y aún no se han casado? ¿No te parece extraño?

-Pues…

-¿Y qué me dices de esa obsesión que tiene por saber de ti?, por favor…la última vez que me lo encontré sabía tantos detalles de tu vida que me dejó asustada

-Puede ser coincidencia…o ha visto las noticias que han salido de mi colección y el premio…

-Nena por favor, tú no lo has superado a él, pero él tampoco te ha superado a ti. Si quieres mi consejo habla con él, enfréntalo, pídele perdón y haz que finalmente sane la herida y salga de tu vida

-¿De verdad crees que debo hacerlo?

-Totalmente. Y de paso por favor…deja que lea lo que escribiste…eso le pertenece a él de todas maneras

-Está bien…lo haré

* * *

Y aquí se encontraba, en una cafetería respirando hondo y tratando de convencerse de que esto era lo correcto, le temblaban las piernas, estaba sudando helado pero al fin lo haría. Sacó su celular para revisar la hora cuando una sombra cubrió la luz de la lámpara que se encontraba sobre ella. Alzó su vista para encontrar un par de ojos esmeralda fijos en ella

-Tiempo sin verte…Marinette

 _-Adrien…_

* * *

N/A: Hoy si ya se descubrió que fue lo que pasó entre ellos. Como dije antes es una historia real, por lo que si la sienten ridícula..emmm en retrospectiva me dí cuenta que sí lo es, pero mientras uno está dentro de las cosas es difícil pensar con claridad. A partir de aquí la historia se vuelve ficción, quiero darle un buen final a algo que nunca tuvo un comienzo. Espero me sigan apoyando como hasta ahora, estoy dejando mi corazón aquí. Gracias por la inmensa cantidad de follows y favorites, eso me inspira y gracias a ElbaKheel (Ya se acabó el misterio pero ahora imagino querrás saber cual es el final, él está comprometido así que...) y a Fannynyannyan1912 (Espero disfrutes el capítulo más largo de todos). Ya solo quedan 2 capítulos según mis cuentas. Ahh la canción es Hello de Adele...y sí, me recuerda justamente a esta parte de mi vida.

Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.


	5. ¿Qué nos pasó?

Disclaimer: Miraculous The adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir no me pertenecen...esta tortura emocional si es totalmente de mi autoría

* * *

 **Hasta que te vuelva a ver**

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Qué nos pasó?**

-Tiempo sin verte…Marinette

 _-Adrien… -_ Susurró su nombre mientras una gota de sudor helado resbalaba por su espalda, el tiempo se congeló para ella, las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudar y un temblor le recorrió de pies a cabeza, se odió a si misma porque después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas acontecidas ese rubio le provocara las mismas sensaciones de antaño

El chico se sentó frente a ella, un silencio incómodo se instauró entre los dos, él se encontraba nervioso también, además ella lo había citado por lo que esperaba no tener que tomar la iniciativa, cuando el silencio se comenzó a hacer demasiado pesado la pelinegra tomó valor y comenzó a conversar

-¿Y…cómo te ha ido? – _Pregunta más estúpida… ¡es obvio que bien con su prometida italiana!… calma Marinette, calma_

-Bien, fundé una compañía de modelaje y la verdad aunque es nueva estamos teniendo bastante éxito. ¿Y tú?

-Una vez me gradué de la IFA puse mi propia casa de diseños…me ha ido bastante bien, ahorita estamos extendiéndonos a nivel internacional

-Sí…lo escuché en las noticias…

Un nuevo silencio apareció, la chica no hallaba como meter el tema que la traía a ese lugar y él no estaba muy platicador, logró mencionar el nombre del chico pero justo en ese momento llegó un mesero a preguntar por lo que deseaban ordenar

-Un americano para mí y… ¿Un chocolate caliente está bien para ti? -La chica solo logró asentir - _¿Aún recuerda un detalle cómo ese?...No…estoy loca_

-¿Ibas a decirme algo Marinette?

La chica respiró profundo y se dio valor, este era el momento y no había vuelta atrás

-Sí, Adrien…la verdad te cité aquí porque…pues…yo… ¿Sabes qué? Hay algo que quiero que leas –Tomó su cuaderno de diseños y buscó la página donde estaba ese poema, el poema que escribió el día en el que se dio por vencida con él

Mientras los ojos verdes se paseaban por el cuaderno la chica comenzó a retorcer una de las orillas del mantel, se repetía a sí misma que esto sería bueno y que no tenía nada que temer. De repente Adrien la volteó a ver con una expresión que ella no supo descifrar

-Marinette… ¿Qué…qué significa esto? –Dijo señalando el cuaderno, la chica suspiró y comenzó a hablar

-Adrien…hoy te cité aquí porque quiero aclarar muchas cosas que no entiendo del pasado…de nuestro pasado. Pero antes de cualquier cosa quiero pedirte perdón, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero necesito hacerlo, perdóname porque no supe apreciarte en el pasado, porque cuando entramos a la universidad me sentí tan agobiada que me desquité contigo, por haber cambiado y por no decirte claramente cuán importante eras para mí. De eso trata ese poema…de aquello que nunca te dije

-Debes estar bromeando –La cara del chico pasó de la consternación a la molestia – ¿Con ese poema quieres hacerme creer que realmente me querías? Que te importaba…que no había nadie más

-¿Nadie más? ¿Pero de qué hablas? –La pelinegra no lograba entender a qué se refería él con eso

-No te hagas la ignorante…supe de lo tuyo con Nathanaël

-¿Lo mío con Nath? –Marinette cada vez entendía menos

-Él me lo dijo todo… -Entonces Adrien contó finalmente donde inició todo el problema con la chica, con una plática de la cual ella no fue participe

* * *

 **Seis años atrás**

-Nathanaël, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

-Sí, claro

-¿A ti te pasa algo con Mari cierto?

-Yo…para ser sincero…sí, estoy enamorado de Marinette desde hace años

-Ya veo… -El rubio hubiera deseado otra respuesta pero continuó con el tema -¿Y ella lo sabe?

-Sí, se lo dije hace varios años atrás, es solo que ella aún no estaba lista en ese momento… ¿Sabes algo? Ella y yo somos almas gemelas, nacimos para estar juntos –El comentario molestó a Adrien pero trató de disimular

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

-Nadie la conoce mejor que yo…hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, soy el único que puede controlar sus enojos, su familia me ama, y nadie la amará como yo

-No puedes asegurar eso…no lo sabes a ciencia cierta –Adrien quería gritarle que ella era de él, y que él la amaba con una intensidad y una fuerza mayor a la de Nath pero… realmente no podía… oficialmente ella aún era libre y él no podía cambiar la situación todavía

-Adrien…no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que estás enamorado de ella tú también –El rubio comenzó a sonrojarse- pero te aclaro algo…nunca tendrás tantas cosas en común con ella como yo, y no podrás darle la vida que se merece…conmigo ella tendrá la paz y la tranquilidad que necesita, en cambio con un modelo como tú que siempre es perseguido por la farándula y con un padre que siempre controlará tu vida ¿Qué tipo de vida le darás a ella? Además… no importa cuántos pretendientes ha habido en la vida de Marinette, ella siempre, siempre vuelve a mí. Tú solo eres uno más, y yo tendré paciencia para esperar, solo es cuestión de tiempo

-No pienses que te dejaré el camino fácil…

-No necesito que lo hagas –Interrumpió el pelirrojo jugando su última carta – Ella ya me ha dicho que me ama…solo esperamos el tiempo correcto

\- Que ella ¿Qué?... - _¿Cómo pudo decirle eso si a mí nunca…si nosotros nunca…?_

-¡Hola chicos! Perdón por hacerles esperar… ¿Nos vamos? –Marinette no se dio cuenta que acababa de cerrar la declaración de guerra entre los dos chicos más importantes de su vida

* * *

-Desde esa conversación traté de estar más cerca de ti…no quería darle una oportunidad a Nath, pensando que de verdad estaba en el juego. Pero tal y como él me había dicho comencé a ver como pasabas más tiempo con él, como en muchas de sus bromas yo quedaba excluido, como en los momentos en los que te ponías histérica por las clases él lograba calmarte, en cambio conmigo solías discutir y reclamarme por no ser lo que tú esperabas…tantas veces lo dijiste que realmente comencé a creer que no era el mejor partido para ti, pero aun así decidí quedarme allí… esperar por ti

Mientras tanto cuando nos dejabas solos Nath no paraba de hablar de tus detalles hacia él, de cómo se quedaban de ver los fines de semana, ¿cómo podía competir contra eso teniendo que trabajar con mi padre siete días a la semana?, y siempre finalizaba diciéndome que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ustedes estuvieran juntos. Además…todas nuestras amistades en común me hablaban maravillas de Nath…diciendo cuan atento era contigo, lo especial que se portaba, lo bien que encajaban juntos… ¡no podía con tanto! Y cuando me acercaba a ti siempre estabas tan estresada que solo me alejabas, dejándome con un mal sabor de boca…según yo te estaba perdiendo… ¡qué iluso! Como si en algún momento te hubiera tenido

Finalmente vino ese terrible viaje, si a duras penas me mantenía en batalla estando cerca, ¿cómo lo iba a lograr estando lejos por un año?, recuerdo que justo antes de irme Nath me envió un mensaje diciendo: "Yo te la cuido muy bien hermano, feliz viaje". Quise regresarme solo a matarlo. Luego cuando te llamaba si no te encontraba con él, me hablabas de él, contándome tantas anécdotas en común que no podía soportarlo, moría de celos…pero aún guardaba la esperanza…hasta que tú misma me lo confirmaste… cuando dijiste que había alguien más me sentí morir, todo tuvo sentido y allí fue cuando me di cuenta que las palabras de él habían sido reales…solo fue cuestión de tiempo. Luego él mismo lo confirmó

-Adrien… -La chica tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas pero no quería llorar, no aún –Eres un… -Fue interrumpida por el mesero trayendo las bebidas aunque eso solo sirvió para que la chica retomara la compostura

-No sabes nada de lo que hablas… ¡nada! –Sintió como la furia le invadía y trató de mantener un tono suave a pesar de que quería gritarle –En primer lugar jamás… y escúchame bien… jamás le dije a Nath que lo amara, cuando se declaró la primera vez le dije que no, no porque no estuviera lista sino porque nunca lo vi como algo más que mi amigo… si teníamos muchas cosas en común ¡pero porque era mi mejor amigo…nos conocíamos desde hacía varios años!

Es cierto que mucha gente nos tachaba de pareja pero a mí jamás me importó porque yo no quería estar con él y con respecto a la "confirmación"… te lo aclaré, te dije que era una broma, pensé que confiabas en mi pero obviamente no fue así, le creíste más a él que a mi

-No me digas que cuando me aparté no corriste para estar con él… vi fotografías

-¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Él?–El rubio asintió – Nath fue un tonto, pero tú lo fuiste más… ¡nunca fuimos pareja!… durante años anduvo detrás de mí… me pidió infinidad de veces que fuese su novia pero siempre dije que no, al final tuvimos una discusión tan terrible que no pudimos volver a ser ni siquiera amigos; de hecho tengo casi un año de no saber nada de él

-Yo pensé que ustedes…

-Pensaste mal…como todo lo demás que me has dicho, en cambio tú si me lastimaste… y sin yo tener la culpa. ¿Acaso te diste cuenta de lo mal que me sentí en la fiesta que preparó Alix? –Se molestó de nuevo porque la voz se le quebró, por lo que tuvo que callarse

-¿Te refieres a la fiesta en la que te mirabas tan solvente, como si yo no hubiera significado nada para ti?

-¡¿Y qué esperabas?! Desde que entraste con tu saludo me apartaste… después de eso fingí sentirme bien pero estaba destrozada y no quisiste ni hablar conmigo

-¡No podía acercarme a ti! –El chico se alteró por un momento, tomó una pausa para calmarse y luego continuó –En ese tiempo pensé que andabas con Nath y yo aún no podía superarte, no quería sufrir por ti… yo fui cobarde

-Justo después de eso escribí ese poema y allí decidí dejarte ir… me di cuenta que tú ya no querías nada conmigo. Y lo tomaste tan bien que te desapareciste por un año, ¡un año! Para después volver solo para presentarme a Lila… y yo de tonta acepté… ¿Cuál era tu idea? ¿Restregarme en la cara lo que había perdido?

- _Quería probarte…_ -Susurró

-¿Qué?

-Yo… te presenté a Lila porque quería probarte…quería saber si aún sentías algo por mí, si me gustaba Lila obviamente, pero aún tenía la esperanza de que me quisieras… pero aceptaste verla y te portaste como su amiga, me quedó claro que para ti todo había muerto

-También fingí –Las primeras lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Marinette -¿Quién querría que su ex la viera destrozada cuando le está presentando a su nueva pareja?

Volvió el silencio entre los dos, Adrien bajó la cabeza y releyó el poema tratando de procesar todo lo que había escuchado mientras que Marinette trataba de calmarse para no armar un escándalo llorando, al final el rubio fue quien se atrevió a tomar la palabra

-Mari… ¿Tú me amabas de verdad?

-Sí… -Ella clavó sus ojos, que se veían como piscinas azules por las lágrimas contenidas, en los esmeraldas de él –Y mientras estuvimos juntos jamás pensé o vi a nadie más que no fueras tú, es más… después de ti no hubo nunca alguien más –Lo soltó porque le ahogaba, lo soltó porque dolía guardarlo y lo soltó porque era la verdad

-Fui un tremendo estúpido… -Adrien bajó su cabeza, una lágrima rodó hasta su mentón cayendo sobre la taza de café que seguía intacta –Perdóname Mari…

-Ya pasó –La chica se limpió el último rastro de lágrimas de su rostro –Solo quería saber la verdad…durante todos estos años me sentí culpable creyendo que yo te había alejado, eso no me dejaba vivir –Bajó su rostro mientras ordenaba sus ideas- Te perdono… fue culpa de ambos… si hubiéramos hablado la historia habría sido distinta…pero todo pasa por una razón. Al menos ahora puedo liberarme de ese peso

-Yo también te perdono… no fue tu intención dañarme con tus comentarios y yo debí decirte lo que me estaba pasando, fuimos muy tontos y ninguno pudo poner las cosas claras

Marinette sintió que esto ya no daba para más, y ella no aguantaría más por lo que decidió detener la conversación allí

-Bueno Adrien…te doy gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación, creo que todo ha quedado claro y espero que en un futuro podamos volver a ser amigos y esto sea solo un mal recuerdo –Revisó su libreta, sacó de ella la hoja del poema y la fotografía- Te dejaré el poema porque realmente te pertenece, fue escrito para ti… y esta fotografía porque me pareció que sería un bonito recuerdo de otras épocas –La chica se puso en pie y él la imitó- Nos vemos Adrien–Se dio la vuelta pero sintió como el chico le tomaba de la muñeca haciendo que se detuviera

-Mari… Bugaboo… Siempre te amé, fuiste mi primer amor, la chica por la cual ahora soy quien soy, cada vez que tenía una dificultad en mi vida pensaba en tus palabras, en el futuro que imaginabas para mí y me esforzaba al máximo para que algún día pudieras sentirte orgullosa de mí. Aún lo hago… Tú siempre has sido la mujer de mis sueños, creo que siempre lo serás…

Adrien comenzó a soltar el agarre y la pelinegra no pudo soportarlo más…se giró y sin pensarlo puso sus manos sobre las mejillas del chico y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo, ambos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas que se mezclaron en sus bocas haciendo que el beso fuera algo salado pero no por ello menos especial, después de unos segundos la chica se separó

-Perdóname… pero mi primer beso debió ser tuyo… esto te lo debía… nos lo debíamos…

Lo vio a los ojos una vez más y luego salió rápidamente del café, dejando atrás a un joven confundido, que con los puños apretados y el rostro bañado en lágrimas dejaba ir a la mujer que siempre consideró ideal para él, soltó un susurro que se lo llevó el viento:

- _Adiós… amor…_

* * *

N/A: Tengo mis dudas razonables sobre como quedó este capítulo... se que muchas tienen ganas de golpear a Adrien y sí... pero hubieron otros factores (Según mis teorías) para que él actuara de esa manera. Personalmente yo ya lo perdoné. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y ya el otro será el último, aunque la plática fue dolorosa al menos para Mari es liberador saber que no fue la única culpable y al menos en esta historia pude hacer ese cierre que se necesitaba. Gracias a TsukimeMio (Gracias por tu review...si llegué a tu corazón con la historia me doy por satisfecha), sonrais777 (Uff que me escriba una de mis escritoras favoritas es un halago...espero que ya se te haya bajado el enojo con Adrien, no fue toda la culpa de él) y ElbaKheel (Lo sé...ridículo pero fue real. He aprendido de mis errores, o eso creo. Cuéntame que te pareció la plática, aun no decido que pasará en el siguiente capítulo). Gracias también a los followers y favorites, son bastantes.

Saludos y nos leemos en el final de esta historia!


	6. Volver a empezar

Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir no me pertenecen, esta historia y este final si son todo míos. Espero lo disfruten

* * *

 **Hasta que te vuelva a ver**

 **Capítulo 6: Volver a empezar**

Salió casi corriendo del lugar, y como pudo tomó el taxi pidiéndole que solo se dirigiera al centro de la ciudad. Con manos temblorosas buscaba en su pequeño bolso su celular y cuando lo encontró presionó uno de los números en marcado rápido

-¡Hola Mari!

-Alya… -Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios

-Oh nena, ¿Dónde estás?

-En…en un taxi… no sé dónde ir…

-Nos vemos en mi casa… ahora mismo voy para allá –Completó la chica cortando la comunicación

.

.

.

Media hora después la pelirroja ya había escuchado toda la conversación del café y Mari finalmente había dejado de llorar

-¿Y ahora cómo te sientes? ¿Crees que valió la pena?

-No te negaré que siento dolor, y algo de frustración al saber que por tonterías terminamos así, pero no me arrepiento, finalmente pude decirle todo y ya no me siento culpable, no fui la única responsable de la situación

-No claro… a quien tengo ganas de matar en este momento es a ese cabeza de tomate de Nath, ay es que si me lo encontrara sabría quién es Alya Cesàire…

-Tranquila Alya –La chica logró sacar la primera sonrisa de la noche- Pasó hace tanto que ni vale la pena enojarse con él, además, tuvo su recompensa…

-Sí… ¡que tú nunca le dieras ni la hora! –Ambas chicas se rieron por la ocurrencia de la chica de lentes- Mari, siendo sincera, a mí no me puedes mentir… ¿Todavía sientes algo por él verdad?

-Si me hubieras preguntado eso ayer, la respuesta hubiera sido un no contundente, pero hoy… -La pelinegra suspiró- no puedo negarlo, hoy que lo tuve allí… cuando lo besé… creo que el amor por él siempre estará en mi corazón… solo que ahora estoy lista para avanzar

A Alya esto le sonó más a resignación que a una realidad, pero como buena amiga decidió creer en sus palabras

-¿Y ahora?

-Pues… para comenzar de nuevo necesito tiempo y espacio… por lo que estaba pensando ir a supervisar el trabajo de Marius allá en España, así estaré ocupada y lejos de los recuerdos

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo del tiempo y el espacio…pero ¿tienes que dejarme? Eres una mala amiga…

-Tranquila, no será por mucho tiempo… además, sé que tu amadísimo Nino podrá acompañarte mucho mejor que yo en mi ausencia jajaja

-Bueno, está bien nena…todo sea por tu bienestar… -Con un fuerte abrazo las chicas cerraron esa conversación y ese capítulo amargo en la vida de Marinette

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad, para ser exactos en la Mansión Agreste, un joven de cabellos rubios estacionaba su motocicleta frente a la casa de su padre. Después de la conversación con la chica se dedicó a dar vueltas por la ciudad repasando una y otra vez los eventos y las revelaciones que se habían dado en esa cafetería, sintiéndose cada vez más frustrado y con una opresión en el pecho que hasta el momento no había podido calmar. Cruzó el umbral y se encontró con su prometida que estaba cenando junto a Nathalie

-¡Amor…bienvenido! Te estuvimos llamando para ver si te esperábamos pero no aguantamos el hambre –En ese momento Lila reparó en la expresión desolada del rostro de Adrien- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, es solo cansancio…fue un día muy largo… no se preocupen por mí, tomaré un baño, después iré a dejarte a tu casa Lila, ¿está bien?

-Está bien, te espero… -La chica no se sintió satisfecha con la respuesta pero decidió dejarlo pasar

Unos minutos después Lila subió a la habitación de su prometido a buscar su celular, el cual se encontraba sobre la cama del chico, y aprovechando que el mismo aun no salía de la ducha decidió retocarse el maquillaje pero al halar su cartera dejó caer la chaqueta de Adrien

-¡Ay que desastre! –Lila se agachó para recoger la chaqueta pero de uno de los bolsillos cayó una hoja doblada y una fotografía -¿Pero qué es esto?

-Lila ya casi termino –Dijo el chico mientras salía del baño- Solo dame unos minutos…

-Adrien… ¿Hablaste con Marinette hoy?

-¿P-por qué lo dices? –El chico entró a la habitación

-Pues…traes un poema y una foto de ustedes juntos, además de la cara que traías cuando llegaste a casa pues parece lo más lógico

-Yo…si… ella me citó para hablar, nos pedimos perdón por algunas cosas del pasado… eso fue todo

-¿Estaban peleados? Yo siempre pensé que seguían siendo amigos…

-Lila, la verdad hay varias cosas que nunca te conté acerca de Marinette empezando por quien era ella para mí…

-Te escucho…

* * *

 **Un año después**

-Hey Mari…pasé por unos cafés para levantar el ánimo…

-Gracias Marius, esta chaqueta de la nueva colección tiene que quedar terminada hoy –Dio un sorbo al café – ¡mmm que delicia! ¡Te culpo por hacerme una viciosa del café!

-¡Vamos! No puedes negar que como dice mi frase favorita: "Primero el café y luego existo"

-Bueno sí… esto de quedarse trabajando hasta tarde es agotador… pero da sus frutos, ya mañana es el lanzamiento de la nueva colección y podría asegurar que será un éxito

-Y por eso hay que ir terminando ya… no pensarás dar entrevistas con esa cara mañana ¿o sí? Recuerda que el lanzamiento será en simultáneo para Francia y España así que necesitas descansar

-Bueno está bien, en treinta minutos nos vamos… si quieres puedes ir cerrando la bodega y la administración

Marius se fue a realizar lo encomendado mientras Marinette daba los últimos ajustes a su nueva creación. Llevaba un año viviendo en Madrid, al principio se había ido de París para superar el asunto con Adrien pero luego se había encontrado tan cómoda en la nueva ciudad que decidió quedarse hasta que su tercera colección saliera a la luz, además debía reconocer que la "Madre Patria" le había dado mucha inspiración para sus creaciones

Justo antes de apagar las luces de su estudio su teléfono comenzó a sonar

-¿Hola?

-¡Mari…hola! ¿Ya no te hago falta verdad ingrata amiga?

-¡Alya! Amiga…te he extrañado mucho

-Pues no se nota… se suponía que nos veríamos el mes pasado y me dejaste vestida y alborotada…por lo que esta vez lo haré por mi cuenta…

-Emm ¿Cómo así?

-Nada…allí llego a Madrid mañana como a las 4 p.m.

-¿En serio? Wow Alya eso sería genial… ¿Te paso a buscar al aeropuerto?

-No, más bien me esperas en la azotea del piso de Marius, él me dijo que tienes varias citas de negocios y entrevistas mañana por lo que él me irá a traer al aeropuerto y me llevará a su piso

-Ese Marius…está bien Alya… ya estoy desesperada por verte amiga…

-Ya verás que mañana será un excelente día –La chica sonrió de forma enigmática- Hasta mañana Mari

-Hasta mañana

.

.

.

-Voy tarde… voy tarde…

Los tacones resonaban sobre la calle Alcalá, Marinette se dirigía hacia el piso de Marius para encontrarse con su amiga Alya, desde el año pasado sus comunicaciones eran exclusivamente digitales y realmente después de un día tan ajetreado como el que había tenido era reconfortante tener una buena plática de chicas con su mejor amiga

Al llegar a la puerta 230 abrió usando la llave que Marius le había dejado en su bolso por la mañana, dejó su abrigo en el sofá de la sala y salió al pasillo para tomar las escaleras que le conducirían a la azotea del edificio

-Alya…perdón…me he retrasado un poco en el metro pero… -Justo cuando cerraba la puerta comenzó a sonar una melodía dulce, que le traía recuerdos pero que en ese momento no podía identificar

-¿Alya? ¿Estás aquí?

Dio dos pasos y su teléfono vibró, acababa de recibir un mensaje de texto:

 **Alya: Después de hoy deberás dedicarme la siguiente colección completita… ¡éxitos amiga!**

-¿Pero qué…?

" _Usted y yo tenemos cuestiones pendientes…_

Una voz conocida para la pelinegra comenzó a recitar esas frases, sumiendo a la chica en una mezcla de emociones entre ansiedad, exaltación y temor

 _Temas inconclusos…_

Comenzó a caminar siguiendo esa voz, aunque como el sol ya estaba por esconderse y las luces de la azotea aun no estaban encendidas no podía ver con mucha claridad, aun así y con una mano deteniéndose el corazón que parecía saltar en el pecho continuó buscando hasta que se encontró frente a frente con el chico

 _Y un par de besos en deuda…"_

-Adrien… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues… lo que te dije… vengo a cobrar las deudas entre nosotros

-Pero… tú ya estabas por casarte

-¿De verdad no lo sabes? –La ojiazul negó con la cabeza- Ella terminó conmigo hace un año

-¿P-pero por qué?

-Pues… para serte sincero… se dio cuenta de que a pesar de los muchos años que teníamos juntos yo nunca logré superarte, y decidió darme la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores si así quería. O bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo

Mari –El rubio dio unos pasos acercándose a ella- Yo aún te amo… y como te dije hace un año, sigues siendo la mujer de mis sueños. Sé que han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros, pero quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad… un nuevo comienzo… esta vez sin pláticas a medias, sin imaginar cosas, sin terceras personas, sino llevando una verdadera relación, estoy consciente de que tú no eres la misma de hace once años y yo tampoco, pero podemos volvernos a conocer, volver a compartir nuestras vidas… ¿Qué dices? –El chico la vio con ojos esperanzados, su respuesta daba un comienzo o un final para él

-Yo… no sé…

-Solo una oportunidad My Lady –El ojiverde acortó la distancia, la abrazó con fuerza y susurró a su oído – _Por favor…_

 _-Sí…_ -La respuesta brotó natural de sus labios, fue imparable…casi con el mismo aire que había recibido del susurro del chico

-Bugaboo, gracias… -El rubio se separó un poco solo para mostrarle una hermosa sonrisa a ella y luego juntar sus labios, algo que deseaba hacer desde que la vio entrar a la azotea, ella correspondió gustosa aunque justo cuando se separaron dijo:

-¡Oye!... ¿Qué no se supone que estamos comenzando desde cero?

-Sí, solo que ese me lo debías, no se debe comenzar cosas nuevas arrastrando deudas viejas ¿Cierto? –La chica sonrió y él puso su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica para bajar juntos hacia el piso de Marius donde Alya, Nino y el mismo dueño del piso esperaban ansiosos el resultado de su plan, el cual fue más que obvio al ver las sonrisas y los sonrojos que adornaban los rostros de Mari y Adrien

* * *

 **Dos años después**

-Princesa voy a encender la tele por mientras terminas de arreglarte

-Sí…ya casi salgo…

" _En las noticias de entretenimiento: Hoy se presenta la nueva colección de la famosa diseñadora Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la cual, de más está decir que ha sido la más esperada de la semana de la moda de París, además porque sus presentaciones siempre cuentan con las pasarelas más creativas preparadas por la casa de modelos A &A, la que le pertenece al novio de la diseñadora, el aclamado modelo Adrien Agreste. He de decir que personalmente esta parejita me encanta… hay muchos rumores que apuntan a una próxima boda, pero ninguna de las partes ha confirmado esa información. Por lo pronto esperamos que su participación sea todo un éxito como siempre. En otras noticias, el alcalde de París ha determinado…"_

-Ya estoy lista gatito –El chico inmediatamente apagó la televisión para ver a su novia enfundada en un modelito rojo y negro que le traía muchos recuerdos

-Mmm ese vestido se me hace familiar…

-Saqué la idea de cierto modelito antiguo…-dijo la pelinegra señalando la foto enmarcada en la división de la sala- espero que la diseñadora no me demande

-No lo creo, esa diseñadora es demasiado famosa ahora como para que le importe que hayas renovado un modelo antiguo- Le hizo una reverencia bastante exagerada antes de agregar- ¿Le permite a este caballero acompañarla a su baile My Lady?

-Sin duda gatito- Entrelazaron sus brazos y Mari aprovechó para dejar un casto beso en sus labios mientras se dirigían a la puerta

-Bugaboo…si quieres ve subiendo al auto, dejé olvidado el abrigo en el sofá

-Está bien…- La chica se adelantó a subirse al automóvil mientras Adrien ingresaba de nuevo a la casa

Una vez tomó el abrigo comenzó a revisar los bolsillos para cerciorarse que lo que andaba buscando estuviera allí

- _¿Dónde te metí? ¿Dónde…? ¿Por qué tendrá tantos bolsillos este abrigo?... Ahh Aquí está_ –Una cajita de terciopelo negro apareció frente a los ojos esmeralda- _Eso es Adrien… finalmente hoy sellarás la promesa que hace tantos años debiste hacer…gracias a Dios que te volví a ver mi amada Marinette_

- _Chatón_ …ya vamos tarde… -La voz de la chica interrumpió sus pensamientos, por lo que colocó la caja nuevamente en el bolsillo y se colocó el abrigo sobre sus hombros

-Aquí estoy princesa… a tu lado como siempre debe ser…

" _Y en ese hacer y deshacer lo hecho,_

 _Sólo un amor se salva del olvido,_

 _Y es el amor que queda insatisfecho."_

Amor Insatisfecho

José Ángel Buesa

 **FIN**

* * *

N/A: Perdonen la tardanza...es solo que nadie me dijo que los finales fueran tan difíciles de escribir...esto me costó horrible! Gracias a todos y cada uno de los que me acompañaron en esta aventura, fue toda una hazaña pero logré terminar los dos fics que estaba escribiendo, este como les dije al inicio tiene una connotación más personal porque parte de él es una historia real y fue bueno para mí contar los bellos momentos y las cosas que me hicieron aprender también. Se me olvidó mencionar en el capítulo anterior que el poema si existe, yo escribí un poema inédito para mi "Adrien" y pensé ponerlo dentro del fic pero me da miedo que se me haga del dominio público cuando significa tanto para mí, pero si les gustaría leerlo mándenme unos 10 reviews y me animaré a postearlo como un capítulo extra, aunque mi "Adrien" nunca lo haya leído. Finalmente gracias especiales a sonrais777 (No ocupaste pañuelos cierto? Gracias por tu apoyo, significó mucho para mí), 1397L (Que honor casi hacerte llorar, espero que te guste el final), Milanh (Aquí está el tan esperado final...ojalá te guste), ElbaKheel (Amo tus grandes reviews! Y sí...volvieron, soy chica de finales felices) y Fannynyanyan1912 (Conmigo el Adrinette, LadyNoir, MariChat y Ladrien siempre triunfan, ellos son mi OTP...gracias por tus reviews)

Gracias a todos los favorites y follows... eso fue mi combustible y mi inspiración, aun no sé cuando volveré pero si lo hago espero contar con el apoyo de todos ustedes.

Muchas gracias y nos leemos en el próximo!


End file.
